inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki talk:Quote of the Day
Please add new suggestions at the bottom. Let's try to get another full set (30 or 31) of quotes so we can rotate them between months. 19:50, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Ok, this is what I'll do. I'll create a second set, and place the suggestions we have so far into it. I'll redirect the rest of the dates back to the first set, and as we get more quotes, we can replace those redirects. This way, we can switch quote sets monthly without any empty templates. GHe (Talk) 14:11, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Suggestions Orik: "And how, by Morgothal's black beard, am I supposed to get up there? A cliff has more handholds than you, Saphira." "I may be young in my years, but an Ancient in my thoughts" -Saphira "The worth is in the act. Your worth halts when you surrender the will to changed and experience life. But options are before you; choose one and dedicated yourselt to it. The deeds will give you new hope and purpose" -Saphira to Eragon "Keep in mind that many people have died for their beliefs; its actually quite common. The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe in" -Brom to Eragon "Empathy? Empathy? what empathy can I afford my enemies?" -Murtagh "If you lived with this fear you would have learned the same lesson I did: DO NOT TAKE CHANCES" -Murtagh "What good is a victory if you can't enjoy it?" -Durza "After all, how can a mere dragon expect to tell a man like yourself what to do? In fact, everyone should stand in awe of your brilliance of finding the only dead end." - Saphira :Note: The preceding quote already exists. (#6) GHe (Talk) 01:52, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Two suggestions: *''"You are far stronger than you realize, far wiser than you think. What was once your life is now your legend."'' - Tagline for the film *''"It is our destiny to attempt the impossible, to accomplish great deeds regardless of fear."'' - Saphira « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 04:05, 31 August 2006 (UTC) I really liked these three: *''"Hellfire! He's Strong!"'' - Eragon *''"Hverda...Hverda..."'' - Orik, falling asleep drunk :Orik: "How fared your night, Eragon, Saphira?" :Eragon: "Well enough. And yours?" :Orik: "I slept like a rock." The dwarf chucled at his own jest... Booya--Puck Udroc 03:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :They're now added to the 2nd quoteset. GHe (Talk) 03:21, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Typo; chucled should be chuckled. Du Ebrithil Hljödhr 23:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) How about: *''"Hisssssssssssssssssssssss"'' - Ra'zac Durza - 23rd December 2006 :How many s' are there? 23? ;) GHe (Talk) 22:09, 23 December 2006 (UTC) How about: While two may share two, And one of two is certainly one, One might be two. :Added. GHe (Talk) 15:48, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ---- :Arya:Your victory has cost you a terrible price. :Murtagh:Now you have a scar to match me :—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Minmonman (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ---- How about: "Shade's blood! He's telling them!" Eragon 89.243.81.220 15:05, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Where are some Oromis quotes? I haven't seen any. Here's a few: "Applied properly, logic can overcome any lack of wisdom, which one only gains through age and experience." -Oromis "Those whom we love are often the most alien to us." -Oromis "Magic is the art of ''thinking, not strength or language..." -Oromis ---- "Do you want to stab Galbatorix with hope?" -Saphira Who? Who says: "Live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future, for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now."Therequiembellishere 03:00, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Saphira does. ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 12:12, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ah. Therequiembellishere 01:33, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ---- :It is my wyrd to be here.The debt must be paid. :Arya :—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Otrahbag (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). ---- :Mmm...Shes doomed! Youre doomed! Theyre all doomed!...Notice I didnt specify what kind of doom, so whatever happens, I predicted it. How very ''wise of me. :Angela :I suppose I wont see you for a while, so farewell, best of luck, avoid roasted cabbage, dont eat earwax, and look on the bright side of life! :Angela 74.104.199.178 13:28, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ---- How about: "Take care of Saphira. Without her . . .you will find life is hardly worth living." Brom to Eragon(movie) How about: "Guard Saphira with your life,for without her it's hardly worth living." Brom to Eragon :Added. GHe (Talk) 22:44, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- A few suggestions 1. It's funny to see a hatchling like you beaten by the old one Saphira to Eragon after first sparring with Brom 2. Let him know, however, that if he had decided to kill you, I would have destroyed Tronjheim and torn him apart with my teeth. Saphira to Eragon on meeting Ajihad 3. That's the spirit one part brave, three parts fool Brom to Eragon repeatedly in the movie adaptation.NJZimmermann 05:55, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Thorn "Thorn is my dragon, and a thorn shall he be to all of our enemies" -Murtagh